Finding the Way
by Buffybot
Summary: Contains DH spoilers.  The war may be over but that doesn’t mean relationships or anything else will come easy.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This going to be another short one folks – probably only 3 chapters. I just don't have the time that I used to when I would write 20+ chapters. There's no real purpose to this story except to feed my Harry Potter obsession that has reached an all-time high since the last book came out._

Chapter One

"There's no easy way for me to say this," started Ron Weasley, swallowing what was left of his pride. "But I need money."

His brother, George Weasley, rolled his eyes. "Blimey, is that all? The way you were talking I'd have thought you wanted one of my kidneys. How much do you need?"

"I don't want your money! I mean, I do, but I want a job. I don't want charity."

"You can think of it as a life debt then," George said with a wink.

Ron scowled. "It was hard enough asking you for a job, but if you're just going to take the mickey out of me –"

"Calm down, Ronniekins. You wouldn't deny a one-eared man his sense of humour, would you?"

"Sometimes I think you got that ear cursed off for the jokes," Ron muttered.

"Well, Fred and I were running out of material, so one of us losing an ear would buy us a few more years of colourful jokes."

All the amusement vanished from George's eyes and voice then. Ron noticed that seemed to happen whenever he brought up his dead twin, and like always he would rush on to another subject hoping no one would notice.

"Just because you're family doesn't mean I'm going to show you any favouritism," George went on. "You'll have to work hard like everyone else – just kidding. It's more like entertaining than working. Show the customers a good time, bring out stock, and then cash them out. Now that You-Know-Who is gone, people are rediscovering what fun is. It's been pretty mad there the last few weeks. Let's just hope retail runs in the Weasley blood."

"I appreciate what your doing, but it's only temporary. I just need to save up enough money – "

"So you can move out of The Burrow and be as far away from our nagging, yet good-hearted mother as possible," George finished for him.

"She keeps asking how I plan to support myself," said Ron, sounding exasperated. "It's not enough for her that I spent most of last year trying to destroy the personal effects of a Dark Wizard, while trying not to be killed in the process."

"Yes, mum can be very unreasonable like that," George remarked dryly.

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, if you want. Just come by Diagon Alley. I'll have Percy take care of all the paperwork."

Ron blinked in astonishment. "Percy?"

"Yeah, he's been helping out. He manages the finances so I can devote myself to R&D."

"R& _what_?"

"R&D. It's a muggle term. Stands for research and development. You know, developing new gag items and the like," George explained. "So Percy balances the books, which frees me up to invent and run the business. The only condition was I didn't tell anyone he was helping me – especially mum and dad. But since you're now an employee of mine, it's only fair I tell you everyone who works at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

Though Percy had long since reconciled with the family, Ron was still having trouble wrapping his brain around the fact that studious, rule-loving Percy was helping Fred sell joke products. "I thought he got a job as Kingsley's assistant?"

"He did, but his love affair with the Ministry ended long ago. Our dear brother has finally seen the light and realized life exists outside the Ministry. But he's still Percy, which means he doesn't want his Head Boy image tarnished by people finding out he's working at a joke shop. Could you imagine the scandal?" George said, fighting to keep a straight face. "Anyway, off to bed with you. You're going to need your strength if you're to survive the mad world of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Come by after lunch and don't be late," he added with mock seriousness before Disapparating.

Ron had insisted they meet in the front yard of The Burrow so the rest of his family wouldn't overhear the conversation. He really hadn't wanted an audience, but it had gone better than he expected. Just because he was family didn't mean George would offer him employment. But he had, which meant very soon Ron would finally have some money of his own and no longer have to rely on others.

* * *

At exactly one o'clock a soft knocking sound could be heard at Ron's door. He went to answer it, ushering a pajama clad Hermione into his room. As always, she had her wand with her and used it to cast a silencing charm so they could speak freely.

"How did it go with George?" She asked him.

Ron fell back onto his bed with a laugh. "He would have taken me to Gringotts right there if I hadn't told it was a job I wanted, not his money. 'Course when I tell my mum she'll probably think she's lost another son to a life of Nosebleed Nougats and Puking Pastilles."

Hermione came over to sit on the edge of his bed. "I think she'll believe you when you tell her it's not forever."

"Maybe not. It's not as if I have anything else going for me."

"That's not true. You still have the option of taking the NEWTs – "

Ron groaned loudly. "Can we please not talk about NEWTs or school, or anything relating to those two? This is summer vacation – and a well deserved one at that. Once September hits you can start nagging me all you want about that stuff and I'll listen.

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?"

"No, I'm lying." He pulled her down for a kiss before she could press the matter further. He used the kiss as leverage to pull her on top of him. The first time he had done that he had worried she might slap him and demand to know what he thought he was doing. But as always, Hermione had a knack for surprising him and before long they had been snogging intensely and she had pulled his shirt off. That was almost two weeks ago, and now, much to his disappointment she had stopped kissing him to glance at his alarm clock.

"Stop worrying about the time," he murmured and latched onto her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her throat. "Mum and dad went to bed hours ago."

"All it's going to take is once for your mum to get up and see that our room is empty. When that happens we'll be lucky if she lets us sit together during meals."

It took a few moments for Ron to clue in on what she was saying. "What do you mean 'empty room'? Isn't Ginny – ?" It only took glancing at Hermione's face in the darkness to know that Ginny was not in the room the two of them shared. "Bloody hell, she's with Harry, isn't she?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. "Don't you think you're being a bit hypocritical? After all, I'm in here with you."

"Well, that's different!"

"How?"

"It just is," he spluttered. "How long has she been sneaking into his room?"

"I don't keep tabs on your sister. Ginny is entitled to her privacy."

He didn't like the way she was evading his question. For all he knew, his sister had been sneaking away for late night rendezvous' with Harry since coming to The Burrow.

"Ron, I know she's your sister but she's almost of age and it's not as if she and Harry had a lot of opportunities to be together this past year."

"Thanks for pointing that out. It makes me feel loads better knowing they're trying to make up for lost time," he remarked sarcastically.

"I don't know why you're making such a fuss over this. Harry is your best mate."

"And he's also an eighteen year-old bloke. Don't assume he's so innocent. Wait, where are you going?" Hermione had gotten off the bed and was heading for the door.

"Clearly, the mood has been ruined," she said glaring back at him. "I'm going to bed."

"Hermione – "

"Goodnight, Ron," she said and slipped out into the hall.

Ron fell back onto his bed, sighing angrily.

* * *

Hermione had always been an early riser, but the post had already arrived even before she made it into the kitchen the following morning. Mrs. Weasley had left breakfast on plates charmed to stay warm, with a note saying she was outside tending to the garden. Mrs. Weasley had never been one to stay still for too long, but since Fred's death she never seemed to stop.

Her worry over Ron's mother was temporarily forgotten when she saw four letters on the table bearing the Hogwarts seal. More than a little curious, she ripped open the one addressed to her and began to read.

_Dear Hermione Jane Granger,_

_In light of recent events, many students at Hogwarts did not have the opportunity to pursue a proper education last year. Students who were in first to fourth year, as well as in sixth year will be will be able to take make up assignments available later this week. However, such students will not be required to take the end of year exams and will be assigned a final grade based on the completed assignments. This also applies to students who missed their year entirely. This will ensure you are ready to start the school year with the rest of your classmates in September._

_Fifth year students will be required to take their respective OWL examinations. OWLs will determine the courses of study for a student's final two years at Hogwarts, and therefore, must be taken. More details about the OWL examinations will follow shortly._

_For those who were in seventh year the NEWTs will be available for any student who wishes to take them. Such students will receive limited instruction to prepare them for the theoretical and practical knowledge they need in order to successfully complete their examinations. Students will not be attending classes, nor will they be required to stay on school grounds. They are free to come and go as they please but are encouraged to ask for as much assistance as they require. If you are such a student, more information will arrive shortly._

_Sincerest Regards,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Hogwarts Headmistress_

"It's too early in the morning for someone to look that happy," Ginny commented at seeing Hermione's expression.

"It's a letter from Hogwarts. There's one for all of us. I suspect they all say the same thing."

"No Potions or History of Magic exams?" Ginny exclaimed with delight as she read. "That's brilliant! I'm glad I don't have to sit the rest either but those two are always the worst. If Mum and Dad hadn't pulled me out at Easter I would have been looking forward to Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts though. Neville, me and a bunch of the DA had already planned out what we were going to write on those parchments," she said with a grin that showed she was related to George and Fred Weasley well beyond freckles and red hair.

"Now you've got my sister talking about exams before we've even had breakfast? You're a horrible influence on my family," Ron complained, stepping into the kitchen.

"I think it's the other way around," Ginny muttered under her breath.

Ron, though, heard her clearly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Ginny replied innocently.

"I'm not the one sneaking into other people's rooms – "

"You don't have to because your girlfriend sneaks into yours."

"McGonagall sent us all letters from Hogwarts," Hermione announced loudly, interrupting their sibling bickering.

Ron glared daggers at Ginny before turning his attention to Hermione. "What's it say?"

"You're not going to read it?"

"I will, but I want to eat first," he said and began filling his plate with waffles and bacon.

While he ate, Hermione summarized the letter for him. She wondered if he was really taking in a word she said since he seemed to be showing more interest in his breakfast than at the opportunity to take the NEWTs.

"I'm sorry I'm not as cheerful as you at the prospect of studying," said Ron, correctly interpreting the disapproving look she was sending him. "You think the fact that we helped Harry save the wizarding world might count for something."

Hermione shook her head at him. "You want special treatment?"

"Well, not exactly but it would be nice if maybe we only had to do half of the exams."

"What exams?" Harry said, coming down the stairs and joining them in the kitchen.

"The NEWTs," supplied Ginny as she handed him his Hogwarts letter.

Harry took the letter from her and quickly pocketed it.

"You're not going to look at it?" Hermione said incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "Not much point if I don't plan on taking the NEWTs."

Even Ron knew better than to flat out refuse to sit the NEWTs to Hermione. Harry was sure to get an earful from her.

"Harry, the NEWTs are important," Hermione insisted. "They can determine your whole future."

"And so you've told me the first ten times you lectured us about them. But I'm not interested."

"What about being an Auror?"

"What about it?"

Hermione couldn't understand his flippant attitude. "You'll never get into the Auror program without your NEWTs."

"Maybe I don't want that anymore," he said, much to Hermione's dismay. "I know you mean well, Hermione, but drop it. This isn't a group decision, it's my decision." Without another word to any of them, he slipped out the back door.

"You pushed him too far," Ron said to her.

"I didn't see you jumping in trying to help," she snapped. "He's been walking around here acting like his life is over when it's not."

"Maybe he feels like it is," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione wondered if maybe Harry had confided in Ginny and the youngest Weasley knew more than the rest of them did.

* * *

Sweating hard, Harry brought the Cleansweep he had been flying back to the ground. It shook and vibrated so heavily it reminded him of riding the school brooms back in first year.

"Quite a drop down in models from what you're used to," Ron commented. Harry had seen him approaching while he had still been in the air. He could have stayed up there if he wanted to, but he wasn't looking to avoid anyone. He had just needed to clear his head and flying always seemed to help with that.

"Sent you out here after me, did she?" Harry said knowingly.

"Hermione figured it was safer to send me, since you looked about ready to hex her at breakfast."

Harry wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "I didn't mean to lose my temper on her. She just backed me into a corner about the whole NEWTs thing."

"She means well, mate. But you know how she gets when it comes to school or anything to do with learning. She's been wanting to take the NEWTs since she found out they existed."

Harry knew that. He also knew Hermione had given up her chance at the NEWTs by choosing to go with him to find the remaining Horcruxes. Though given the state the wizading world had been in last year, it was doubtful she would have had a chance to anyway.

"Are you taking the NEWTs?" Harry asked Ron.

"Dunno, but even I know better than to say that in front of Hermione," he said with a grin. "It's not as if you need them anyway, mate. You keep getting owls from the Ministry offering you jobs. I bet if you walked in there and told them you wanted to be Minister for Magic they'd give it to you."

"I doubt that. Kingsley's grown pretty popular since taking over for Thicknesse." Harry didn't know much about what the Ministry had been like before people like Scrimgeour and Fudge had come into power. Though from what he'd heard on the wireless and read in the Daily Prophet, Kingsley was the first non-corrupt ministry leader the wizarding world had come across in quite some time. His first act as Minister had been to appoint Professor McGonagall as the new head of Hogwarts, something that had not surprised Harry in the slightest.

"So Ginny's been sneaking into your room at night?"

Harry was thrown not so much by the sudden change in topics but by the topic itself. He could lie, but if Ron had brought it up then he already knew and just wanted to hear it from his own mouth

"We're together again," Harry said, knowing that was probably the least incriminating thing he could say.

"I gathered that much. But you still haven't answered my question."

"You already know the answer otherwise you wouldn't be asking me."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No." Harry figured that was Ron's indirect way of asking him if he was shagging Ginny. That was not a conversation he wanted to have with Ron even if it wasn't true. In fact being interrogated by Ron was worse than if Bill or Charlie or any of the other Weasley's were to question him. Ron was his best mate and if he was going to react badly to the two of them being together again Harry was going to have a lot more on his plate to worry about.

"Want to do a bit more flying?" Ron suggested when he spoke again. He had brought his own Cleensweep outside with him.

"All right," Harry responded, both surprised and relieved that Ron seemed to be finished with his overprotective brother act.

Once they were in the air, the conversation changed to Quidditch and Harry took that to mean while Ron might not be thrilled about some of the details surrounding his relationship with Ginny, he wasn't going to let it affect their friendship – at least Harry hoped he wouldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In the five weeks they had spent together at The Burrow, Ginny felt she had come to know Harry better in that time than in the previous seven years put together. She knew when to give him his space and when to push back when she felt him pulling away from her. After growing up with six older brothers, she wasn't at all intimated by Harry's moodiness, which seemed to occur more and more frequently as the summer went on.

She was about to get started on her summer homework but in order to put it off a bit longer stopped by Harry's room first.

The door was halfway open but she knocked anyway to announce her presence. Harry looked up from what he was doing, indicating she should come in. She could see he was packing photos into a small box. She recognized most of them because Harry had shown them to her at the start of summer.

"Packing them away for safe keeping?"

He shook his head. "They're for Teddy – when he's older. I doubt he has many photos of his dad."

"You should talk to Andromeda. I'm sure she must have some." Tonks's mother would definitely have albums full of her daughter, but there had to have been a few photos here and there with Tonks and Lupin in them.

"Teddy should still have these. Lupin is – _was_ – his father. He was just my teacher."

Ginny didn't need to hear the pain in his voice to know that Lupin had been much more to Harry than a mere teacher. He didn't mention Lupin that often, as if it had become taboo, much like Fred's name. It was still hard for everyone in her family to talk about Fred in the past tense. Whenever his name was mentioned, a lengthy silence would ensue followed by her mother suddenly remembering a very important chore that needed doing.

"Mum's having Andromeda and Teddy over for dinner on Friday," she told him.

"Andromeda mentioned that when I was there the other day." Harry regarded the large textbook under her arm. "Doing a bit of light reading?"

"It's summer homework actually. It's what I need to get caught up on before I go back."

"You plan on studying in here?" Harry said, amused.

"Hardly. You and I both know studying won't happen if I stay in here," she said, flashing him a wicked smile. "I'm just on my way downstairs so I can escape the screaming banshees from down the hall."

They could hear Ron and Hermione's voices carrying from the room the girls shared.

"What are they rowing about this time?"

"Hermione going to Australia to fix her parents memories. I left before they could ask me to take sides. So you opened it?" Ginny's eyes had landed on the unfolded parchment lying on his bed.

Harry gave a sort of shrug as he put a lid on the box of pictures before placing it inside Charlie's old dresser.

"Yours is a lot longer than mine," she observed, picking up the letter and starting to read. "McGonagall must have personalized yours."

"Ginny, don't – "

"McGonagall asked you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ginny gasped, her mouth hanging open in astonishment. "Why are you hiding this? Congratulations! I know I'm far from being able to give an impartial opinion but there's no one better."

"I'm not exactly cut out to be a professor."

His deadpan response was not at all what Ginny had been expecting. "You've always said that Hogwarts was your one, real home. I thought you'd be excited by this. When you did the DA – "

"Running the DA and being a teacher are two completely different things," Harry was quick to point out to her. "I was never more than average when it came to the theory part of the lessons."

"It sounds like you're looking for every excuse you can not to take it."

"It just isn't what I want right now. I already owled McGonagall and told her to find someone else."

"With everything that happened at Hogwarts, it wouldn't be easy to go back," she said knowingly. Even she wasn't looking forward to returning with the same enthusiasm as in years past. It may have been the place where Voldemort was finally defeated, but it was also filled with the many deaths it had taken to make that happen.

"That's not why I refused."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't know what I want!" Harry shouted without warning. "I spent the last seven years fighting Voldemort and the minute it's over everyone wants to know what I'm going to do next. Everybody's so busy telling me I can have any job I want or asking what owl I'm going to buy to replace Hedwig, but none of them seem to understand I can't just wake up one morning and forget about the last seven years. I feel selfish for thinking my life is over when so many people have lost so much, but that's how I feel. I – I just don't know what to do."

Ginny had learned from her mother long ago that there were times when words were meaningless. That moment felt like one of those times, and she knew the only thing she could do for Harry then was to offer him comfort. But when she took a step toward him, he backed away from her.

"Ginny, please, just go." Harry's voice was hoarse and his eyes refused to meet hers.

She tried not be angry with him, but it was hard not to. He had just poured his heart out to her and now he expected her just to walk away. So she left Harry and took her anger out on her brother and Hermione.

She banged loudly on the door, yelling, "Use a bloody silencing charm! The rest of us don't want to hear another one of your rows!" Then she stormed down the stairs without bothering to wait for a response.

* * *

"I'd understand if you wanted to wait a bit longer before bringing them back, but to just leave them in Australia with their modified memories is completely mental!" Ron snapped, not bothering to lower his voice. He wished Ginny hadn't left because he knew she would side with him on this.

"Ron, you don't understand – "

"You're being selfish," he cut her off angrily. "You did all that stuff last year to protect them from You-Know-Who so that they would be alive when it was over and you could bring them back. But now you want them to live out the rest of their lives thinking they're Wendell and Monica Wilkins who don't even know they have a daughter."

"You think this is a decision I made lightly?" She shot at him. "They're _my _parents! Do you know what it feels like knowing they're out there enjoying their lives with no idea they have a daughter? But there's nothing for them in Britain anymore. They sold off their dental practice and their house. At least where they are now they'll be happy and they'll never have to know what I did."

That only served to make Ron angrier. "So it's all about you then, is it? You're worried about how angry they're going to be when you fix their memories and tell them what you did."

"What I did was necessary to keep them out of danger, but is still unforgivable."

"You just don't get it!" Ron shouted at her. "Your parents are _alive _– and safe. Not a lot of other people who survived this war can say that. So maybe they'll hate you but at least they're alive. You don't think my family doesn't wish they could have Fred back? You don't think when Teddy's older he's not going to wish he'd had a chance to know his parents? And here you are throwing away a chance to have yours back in your life."

An angry fist pounded against the door interrupting Ron's tirade. "Use a bloody silencing charm! The rest of us don't want to hear another one of your rows!"

Ron swore under his breath. That was all he needed – to have everyone at The Burrow hear their argument. "Look, do whatever you want because that's what you always do," he finished, completely fed up. His last outburst seemed to have rendered Hermione silent because she didn't say anything as he walked out of there.

* * *

Even if he didn't have his Firebolt anymore, flying was one of the few things that made Harry feel completely at ease. He wasn't in a hurry to replace his lost broom. Sirius had given him the Firebolt and no broom he bought could replace that, just as no owl could replace Hedwig. She had been more than just a pet. For those summer months between school years she had been his only companion for much of them. He hadn't even confided in Ginny about these things because he knew it was stupid. Muggles and wizards had lost entire families to Voldemort's army and here he was sulking over an inanimate object and dead pet.

He decided not to stay outside for too long because he knew Mrs. Weasley would worry about him being out beyond the protective wards of The Burrow. The Burrow, however, was unusually quiet when he returned. Ron was at work and Hermione had gone to see McGonagall at Hogwarts. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone into Diagon Alley to do some shopping but he thought they'd be back by now. Harry didn't dwell on them for too long as his attention became focused on the large black man occupying the Weasley's living room.

"That was some brilliant flying, Harry," Kingsley complimented him. "I almost couldn't tell you were on a Cleansweep."

"Did something happen?" Harry couldn't imagine the acting Minister for Magic and head of the Auror department taking the time to visit The Burrow for purely a social call.

"Oh, there's a lot going on but no life or death situations happening right now that I know of," Kingsley responded, sounding like he was battling exhaustion. "Our main problems right now are overcrowding at Azkaban and Death Eaters mounting attacks because they believe You-Know-Who will come back, since he's already done it once. But since they don't have a leader to unite them their actions are uncoordinated. They cause a lot of damage, but there's been little loss of life so far. I thought I'd use one of my few spare moments to talk to you about joining the Aurors."

Harry tried to mask his surprise by saying, "you need NEWTs for that, but most importantly one would actually want to work for the Ministry."

Kingsley chuckled. "I can imagine the Ministry is probably at the bottom of your list when it comes to employment. Can't say I blame you, but it's changing, Harry. It's going to take time but in a few years the Ministry should once again stand for a place of justice and fairness."

"I know that it's changed since you've taken over but I don't want any part of it."

"The Aurors are in short supply," Kingsley pressed on as if Harry hadn't spoken. "It's public knowledge but a lot of people aren't aware of just how low our numbers are. I'm running the department because we only have a handful of senior Aurors left, none of which are in a position to take on Department head responsibilities."

Harry knew where Kingsley was going with this. "So you think if I join it will get the Department some much needed publicity and people will start lining up to get in?"

"In a way, yes," Kingsley admitted. "We're recovering from a war and we need all the able bodies we can to pick up the pieces and help us start over. You-Know-Who may be gone but there's still a lot of work to be done. I don't know what they taught you about the Aurors at Hogwarts but it's by no means a glamorous job. A lot of good people die in order to catch a Dark Wizard and sometimes those that don't are better off dead. It's difficult to balance a family and the demands of the job. Not to mention being an Auror is almost a sure way to cut your lifespan in half. I'm not doing you any favours by asking you to join, believe me, but I need someone like you. Someone who doesn't need much training and can handle himself in tough situations."

Kingsley's brutal honesty was the one thing that kept Harry from repeating his earlier sentiments that he didn't want anything do with the Ministry. Sure, he had wanted to be an Auror while in school but he had given up on that dream a long time ago.

"I wouldn't want any special treatment," Harry told him, knowing that Kingsley would take that to mean he was considering his offer.

"You won't get any," Kingsley assured him.

"What about the NEWTs?" Harry could hear Ginny's voice in his head telling him he was looking for any excuse he could not to go after the things that he wanted.

"If we weren't just recovering from a devastating war, I wouldn't be recruiting someone who didn't have their NEWTs – no matter how talented he or she happened to be. But during desperate times, rules have to be changed. In all honesty, all the NEWTs do is prevent the incredibly stupid from even having a shot at the Auror program. Scoring high marks on the NEWTs doesn't mean you'll be a good Auror. All it shows is you can handle yourself in a controlled environment and memorize enough things to pass the written exams. I don't want you to give me your answer now. Think about it for as long as you need to. However, you should know the Ministry is recruiting heavily for replacement Aurors. Ron and Hermione will probably be getting invitations as well."

Being the Minister himself, Harry knew Kingsley would have had a hand in the recruiting process. Kingsley knew he wouldn't sit by and do nothing if his friends decided to join.

"I've got to head back to the Ministry now. It was good seeing you, Harry," said Kingsley, giving Harry's hand a firm shake. "Say hello to everyone for me because I don't know when I'll find the time to come around again."

As soon as Kingsley was gone Harry willed himself to think about anything except becoming an Auror, but it was a losing battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Retail really does run in the Weasley blood," said George proudly.

The tips of Ron's ears reddened at the compliment. "It's just a few suggestions is all," he said modestly.

"You call designing our Christmas merchandising strategy a few suggestions?" George said incredulously, shaking his head. "Take pride in your work. You may be family but I wouldn't be complementing you like this if I didn't think it was brilliant. I think Hermione's been a wonderful influence on you. Speaking of the cleverest witch I know, here she comes now."

Ron and George were behind the counter at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, as it was one of the rare breaks in the day where the store wasn't flooded with customers and the both of them were needed on the floor.

"If you're looking to make a few extra galleons, I could put in a good word with the owner," George told her.

"Thanks, but I'll pass," Hermione said politely. "I don't think I have what it takes to survive here."

"Yes, you have to be prepared for the mad life of retail. Something that seems to run in our family. Of course, you're practically family now and some day soon Ron will make it official – "

"George, sod off," Ron snapped angrily.

"I'm appalled by the way you treat your employer, and after all I've done for you. Ungrateful, that's what you are."

"You're a bloody slave driver," Ron retorted.

"See, totally ungrateful. So what brings you here, Hermione?"

"I actually came to see Ron."

"What about?"

"That was her way of telling you to bugger off," Ron informed his brother.

"Keep up that attitude and you'll find out what a real slave driver is like," George said threateningly over his shoulder before he disappeared into the back room. Though it was difficult to take him seriously with a pair of extendable ears dangling around his neck. "Oi, and you're on the clock, so no snogging!" George yelled, poking his head out from behind the curtain.

"Does he always walk around with those?" Hermione asked, referring to the extendable ears.

Ron chuckled. "He likes to tell the kids he used his own ear to make the very first set of extendable ears. Most of the young ones look like they believe him."

Hermione merely shook her head. No one had a sense of humour like George Weasley, except for his dead twin.

"I thought you were going to Hogwarts."

"I went already. McGonagall gave me a list of books I would need to get and then the assignments I would need to do. She'll mark everything and once I've gone through all the material she'll set up the exams through the Ministry's Centre for Education."

"It shouldn't take you too long to go through all that. You'll probably set some sort of record or something," Ron said, lifting a box off the counter.

"Can you take a break now? We should talk," she added when he looked ready to say no.

Ron went and told George he was stepping out for a bit before leaving the shop with Hermione.

It was early afternoon so they decided to find a place to have lunch. Ron didn't say anything to her as they walked. It had been easy in the shop because he could distract himself with merchandise, but out in the open he could feel the strained silence between them until Hermione broke it.

"You were right about my parents. I was being selfish."

Ron scratched the back of his head. He wasn't used to having Hermione being the one to apologize. Actually, most of the times over the years he had done his best to avoid apologizing even when he was in the wrong. "I reckon I reacted a bit strongly."

Hermione fervently shook her head. "I was trying to take the easy way out. People like Teddy and your family have lost so much and there I was trying to justify that my parents would be better off with their modified memories. You're right. They're alive and I should be grateful. What?"

"Nothing. I just think I need to sit down because you've said 'I'm right' twice in less than a minute. I'm not used to that."

"Ron, I'm trying to apologize."

"I know and that's what's so shocking. Because if I'm right that means Hermione Granger was wrong. I want to savor this moment because I don't see it happening too often. I wish I had a Pensieve," he added as an afterthought.

"Honestly, you don't need to make that big a deal out of this."

"Are you kidding? How often – " Ron forgot the rest of what he was going to say when a person with pale, blond hair came into his line of vision. The usual arrogance was missing from his step as he hurried through the crowd, as if he were afraid to be seen. Draco Malfoy glanced at the two of them briefly before crossing the street.

"I'll never understand why that bastard and his family are roaming free instead of rotting in Azkaban," Ron said darkly, watching Malfoy's retreating back.

"Harry did tell Kingsley that Narcissa saved his life."

Ron snorted in disgust. "That was only because he told her Draco was alive. If he had been dead she would have killed Harry. For Merlin's sake, the Malfoy's have always been one of Voldemort's strongest supporters but they get off without any sort of punishment."

"Fear makes people do a lot of things they wouldn't do under normal circumstances. They did come over to our side in the end," she pointed out.

"I wouldn't exactly call taking refuge inside Hogwarts coming over to our side. They just wanted to be with the winning side."

"That much is probably true," Hermione conceded.

"Let's grab something to eat before I lose my appetite completely."

"And what a shame that would be," Hermione said smiling.

Ron felt like the air had finally cleared between them. He would never tell Hermione this because she would never let him forget it but he felt compelled to make up faster now that they were together. He figured it was normal for couples to row but probably not to the same extent that they did. Maybe with _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ to help him he might be able to limit the frequency of their rows.

* * *

Harry left The Burrow early on Friday morning to head out to Godric's Hollow. It was something he felt the need to do alone. When he went back to visit his parents graves again he would bring Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with him if they wanted to come along. 

When he got there, he mentally scolded himself for not bringing flowers or anything to put on the graves. He hadn't even thought about that. He could have conjured something but he wasn't really good at that sort of thing.

He knew that some people talked when they visited a gravesite, but all he did was stand there in silence. He had never really known his parents, so what was he supposed to say to their tombstones? It wasn't as if he could reminisce about any memories, since he didn't have any. His knowledge of his parents was limited to the photos and stories people like Lupin and Sirius had told him.

He broke down like last time, but unlike the previous occasion Hermione wasn't there to offer her strength and support. He was alone, but in a way he wanted it to be like that.

When he finally left, his tears had dried but his eyes were still red. He didn't bother checking his watch to see how long he had been there. He had stayed as long as he needed to.

When he returned to The Burrow he found Ron and Hermione outside and it was clear they had made up. They were sitting under a tree to escape the hot sun, Hermione leaning against Ron's shoulder while reading a book. He joined them under the shade of the tree.

Hermione reached for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "We'll go with you next time if you like."

Harry managed a small smile as he nodded his head. He didn't trust his voice just yet. He was already starting to feel better, having come back to The Burrow where most of the people he cared about resided.

"You left before the post came this morning," Ron broke the silence. "We both got letters from the Ministry."

Those words were all it took for Harry to regain his ability to speak. "Yeah, I knew that was going to happen." Then he explained Kingsley's visit to The Burrow and his offer to join the Aurors.

"Have you decided anything?" Hermione asked him.

"Not yet," Harry replied, glad that at least for the moment she was letting go of the fact that he didn't want to take the NEWTs.

"Kingsley must be desperate," Ron noted.

Harry knew Ron was referring to himself. "He may be desperate but he's not blind. He's not going to recruit someone who can't handle himself in a fight. He knows you and Hermione have had my back for the last seven years. Have either one of you thought about Kingsley's offer?"

"I never considered a career as an Auror," Hermione started. "I always thought I'd try for a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures or the Department of Mysteries."

Ron sniggered. "_Try_? As if you have anything to worry about."

"Anyway, I really want to take my NEWTs," she said, blushing at Ron's compliment. "I know it's not important to you two, but it is to me. What will all those years of studying have been for if I don't take them? Though I could try to do both, I suppose."

"No you can't," Ron stated immediately. "Do you remember how mental you were in third year when you were using the time turner to take all those extra classes? You'd be even worse if you tried to balance the NEWTs and Auror duties."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of handling both," Hermione responded in her most annoying know-it-all voice.

Ron looked to Harry for support, but he merely shrugged in return. What did Ron expect when he said something like that? If he said she couldn't manage both, Hermione was bound to take that as a challenge just to prove him wrong.

"Mum, says lunch is ready," Ginny called to the three of them from the back door. Her eyes met Harry's briefly before she went back inside.

"Ginny still cross with you?" Said Ron, picking up on the exchange.

"No, she's not." It wasn't a lie exactly. They just weren't speaking much to each other since he kicked her out of his room a few days ago. He didn't think Ginny was cross with him. She was just giving him his space and he wasn't exactly sure how to approach her.

"Whatever you did, just apologize and get it over with," Ron advised him.

"Yes, that's what _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ would say," added Hermione.

Both boys stared at her and Hermione laughed. "I know all about that book. Ginny found a copy of it on Ron's bed when she was bringing up his laundry. She asked if I knew about it and I said no – though it does explain a lot," she said, glancing at Ron who looked very much like he wanted to disappear. "I believe the chapter you're referring to, Ron, is chapter six: _Always Apologize, Even When You've Done Nothing Wrong._ Ginny told me some of the things she found when she looked through it."

Harry's expression was devoid of sympathy when Ron looked at him. If he was daft enough to leave the book lying around that was his fault. Harry made sure to keep the copy Ron had given him buried underneath a pile of clothes at the bottom of one of his drawers. He wondered if Ron would try to pass off the book as being someone else's, even though Hermione would never fall for that.

"I'm not cross that you have the book," Hermione said to Ron. "In fact, I think it's very mature of you to look for guidance when it comes to relationships."

Ron, who had been looking as if he were ready for Hermione to start yelling at any moment, relaxed immensely. Now he was beaming at Hermione's compliment.

"That's why I got Harry a copy for his birthday last year. I was just trying to be a good best mate."

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Now that Ron knew Hermione wasn't cross with him, he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"So it might not be a bad idea to consult the book," Hermione said, smiling at Harry.

"You two are the last people who should be handing out relationship advice."

"We may row a lot but that means we know quite a bit about making up," said Hermione and Ron blushed.

Harry really didn't want to hear any more details about their making up and was thankful when Hermione did not elaborate.

"Seriously, Harry, you'll feel much better if you just talk to Ginny."

Harry didn't know how much Ginny confided in Hermione but with the two of them sharing a room together he assumed it was quite a lot. Hermione was probably right, but he had never been very good with relationships so he wasn't quite sure how to make things right.

* * *

Once Andromeda had taken Teddy home after Friday's dinner, Harry had gone to take a shower. He had tried feeding Teddy and half of it had ended up on himself. Mrs. Weasley, having raised seven children, seemed to be the most skilful at feeding the baby and had been absolutely delighted that Teddy had responded so positively to her. Harry couldn't remember the last time she looked that happy. It was probably at Bill and Fleur's wedding. 

He had to pass by the girl's bedroom on the way to his own room. The door was open and he could see Ginny was in there alone. She was scribbling on a piece of parchment and while he was debating whether or not to keep walking, she noticed him standing there.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," Harry said, backing out of the doorway.

"It's fine. I could use a break anyway. Transfiguration essay," she explained, holding up the parchment she had been writing on.

He took a seat on the bed and decided to plunge right in. "Look, I'm sorry about the other day."

"Harry, it's all right."

"No, it's not because you've been avoiding me."

"I haven't. You just looked like you needed some space so I backed off. But don't think that's going to happen all the time," she added with a smile that made Harry melt inside. "I know I can't understand what you're going through, but that doesn't mean I don't want to try. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me."

"I'm sorry. I'm not really good at this sort of thing – relationships, I mean."

"I think you're doing just fine," she said before leaning forward and bringing her lips to his.

"Oi! When I told you to make up with her, I didn't mean snogging her in bed," Ron's voice sounded from the doorway, causing Harry to quickly pull away from Ginny.

"Don't mind us. We're leaving," said Hermione, dragging a very reluctant Ron down the hall with her.

Ginny was amused. "So my brother gave you relationship advice?"

"Sort of," Harry answered, hoping she wouldn't mention _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_. He had already been embarrassed enough by Ron catching them snogging. He didn't want Ginny to think he was a complete idiot when it came to relationships – even if he was.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she used her wand to close and lock the door.

"I thought that was rather obvious," she responded in a mischievous voice. "If you're worried about Ron coming back that won't be a problem. I'm sure Hermione will distract him for the rest of the evening."

Hermione had been right. Harry felt like this great weight had been lifted from his shoulders now that things were right between him and Ginny again. As his lips met Ginny's for a second time while she pulled him down onto the mattress with her, he realized how much he was going to enjoy the benefits of making up.

Fin.


End file.
